


First

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells prompts [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Prompt for Brokenbookaddict: Nash x Frost- First time
Relationships: Killer Frost/Harrison "Nash" Wells
Series: Snowells prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704868
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenBookAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/gifts).



> Okay, so I'm kinda super in love with them right now? ;) 
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥

"That was _not_ your first time," Nash accused.

"Totally was," Frost said, doing an unrestrained victory dance. "It just so happens that I am Queen of Mini Golf! Mark down that hole-in-one!"

He grumbled, but hid a smile while she continued dancing with her golf club as he recorded her score.

***

"This is definitely not your first time playing poker," he said, pointing at her with the absolute trash hand of cards he was holding before tossing them down.

"I'm gifted," she said, patting the full house she'd spread on the table. "Pay up."

He scowled at her sitting there with only her jacket off -- which she'd removed on her own -- and stood reluctantly. "I'm pretty sure you're cheating, I just haven't figured out how."

"Aw, don't be that way," she said, bumping the pile of his clothes already on the floor with the toe of her boot. "Now, you going to pay up or what?"

He sighed and put his hands on the band of his boxers.

***

"Would you believe this is the first time I've ever sang karaoke?" she asked, dropping into the chair next to him. Her face was flush with excitement, her eyes sparkling, and he couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm. 

"I would not believe that, no," he said. "That was…unique."

She put her hand on his arm, giving him a beaming smile, and something got a little tight in his chest. He covered for it with a healthy gulp of his drink.

"I'm going to go again," she announced and bounded back up on stage. 

When it was her turn, she performed a passionate and completely off-key rendition of "Never Gonna Give You Up," and Nash cheered loudly the entire time.

***

Frost flopped bonelessly onto her back on the bed next to him. "First," she mumbled.

He went still, not enough blood having yet returned to his brain to help him figure out what to say. But then she rolled over and propped herself up on his chest.

"…time with you," she concluded and winked.

He huffed, shaking his head, then tweaked her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Hopefully, first of many," he said and kissed her.

***

He hadn't seen her since that morning, when they'd had an absolute row over a risk she'd taken in helping to apprehend a meta. He hadn't meant to get so angry but the idea that he'd come _so close_ to losing her had driven all of the sense from his head. She'd stormed off and the more hours that passed, the more he'd begun to feel like he'd lost her anyway.

But then his bedroom door opened and she strode in, shutting it behind herself with a loud click.

He opened his mouth and there were so many things he wanted to say that they crowded his tongue and none of them got said at all. "Frost," was all that finally made it out. "I--"

She held up a hand to interrupt. "First time angry make-up sex," she said and yanked her blouse over her head.

"Okay," he agreed and quickly followed her lead in undressing.

***

Cuddling on the couch watching a movie used to be something he would've turned his nose up at but there was something about doing that with Frost that made it appealing. He was utterly relaxed, curling a lock of her hair idly around his finger.

She lifted her head from where it had been resting on his chest and he thought she was going to suggest nachos or maybe even ordering a pizza.

"I love you," she blurted out, her eyes wide.

For a moment, they just looked at each other in surprise.

"Caity keeps telling me that I should embrace my feelings," she babbled on. "I'm not good with feelings but she usually knows about these things so I… Are you going to say something? I mean, _you don't have to say anything_. Forget that. No pressure, don't say anything."

She quickly put her head back down as if that would rewind the last few minutes and undo her confession.

"Nash?" she finally whispered.

He rested his head against hers. "First," he said into her hair, his voice rough, and tightened his arms around her.


End file.
